Matt dan Buku Horor
by Puss in Fict
Summary: Matt yang bosan karena semua game-nya sudah tamat, akhirnya membeli sebuah buku horor.


**Matt dan Buku Horor  
**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Humor, Parody  
**

**Disclaimer: TO kuadrat  
**

**Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje, ceritanya pendek banget  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

**Enjoy**

**.  
**

Di halaman Wammy House,

Matt yang bosan karena game-nya sudah tamat semua, cuma bisa guling-guling(?), kejang-kejang(?), nari-nari(?) dan lain sebagainya karena kurang kerjaan.

Melihat Matt kayak orang kesurupan(?) itu, BB, si tukang mutilasi yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi penjual buku keliling menghampiri Matt.

BB: Beli buku dek?

Matt: ada buku apa aja?

BB: Ada buku tentang mutilasi orang yang baik dan benar, pembunuhan berantai tapi tidak pakai rantai, atau hantu ngajak disco. Pokoknya banyak deh.

Matt: buku horor yang normal aja.

BB: Ow..ada. Harganya Rp 150.000 *nawarin buku horror 'Mutilasi di Kamar'*

Matt : Hah...mahal banget? Uangku langsung habis nih.

BB: Aduh..ini buku best seler..langka, pokoknya seram deh.

Akhirnya Matt beli buku itu.

BB: Saya pesan buat adek..nanti kalau udah selesai baca bukunya, halaman terakhir buku itu jangan dibaca yah..soalnya terakhir orang yg membaca halaman terakhir buku itu langsung meninggal jantungan..karena seramnya..!

Matt: I..iya

Setelah BB pergi untuk cari korban yang lain(baca: pembeli yang lain), Matt segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membaca buku itu, ternyata emang seram banget apalagi suasana dalam kamar Matt sepi dan hari udah malam . Dan malam jumat lagi!

Taichou: Memang kenapa kalau malam jumat?

Matt: Mungkin ada kembarannya author yang datang(baca: hantu)

Taichou: Iya. Kamu benar juga

.

_5 menit kemudian_

.

Taichou: Matt sialan! Aku authornya!

_Back to story.._

Matt membaca dengan khusyuk-nya, bulu kuduk-nya merinding...Dan akhirnya sampailah Matt pada halaman akhir buku itu...

Matt: Dibaca ga ya?

Mello: Dibaca aja.

Matt: Huwaa! *jatuh dari tempat tidur*

Mello: Kenapa? *tampang innoncent

Matt: Dasar kamu Mells..jangan ngagetin aku! Lagian sejak kapan kamu ada disini?

Mello: Barusan.

Matt: Fuh..hampir aku jantungan *balik ke atas kasur*

Mello: Matt, buku apa itu?

Matt: Buku horor.

Mello: Ow..

_Siing.._

Taichou: Sunyi…

_Krik..krik.._

Taichou: Suara jangkrik..

Matt dan Mello: Aku juga tahu kalau itu!

Taichou: *nutup kuping*

_Back to story.._

Matt: Mells?

Mello: hmm… *ngemut coklat*

Matt: Halaman terakhirnya aku buka ga ya?

Mello: Buka aja, emang kenapa?

Matt: Jadi waktu aku tadi beli buku ini, penjual buku itu bilang gini "nanti kalo dah selesai baca bukunya, halaman terakhir buku itu jangan di baca ya..soalnya terakhir orang yang membaca halaman terakhir buku itu langsung meninggal jantungan".

Mello: Ga mungkin, emang ini Death Note versi terbaru apa?

Matt: Aku juga ga percaya sih.

Mello: Buka aja deh!. Aku jadi penasaran.

Matt: *mengangguk*

DEG._._

DEG..

DEG..

Matt membuka halaman terakhir buku itu dengan slow motion. (taichou: lebay)

DEG._._

DEG..

DEG..

TESS..

Peluh Matt jatuh mengalir melewati pipi-nya, tangannya gemetar, mataya melotot. Begitupula dengan Mello.

DEG..!

Mello: Matt! *teriak Mello membahana di seluruh penjuru Wammy House*

Matt! Mosok kamu beneran kena serangan jantung! MATT! *Mello menggoyangkan tubuh Matt yang terkapar setelah melihat halaman terakhir itu*

Tertulislah dihalaman terakhir itu…

Penerbit: Cv. Detnot  
Pengarang: Beyond Birthday  
Judul Buku : Mutilasi di Kamar  
Kategori : Horor  
Harga : Rp 15.000

* * *

**Taichou: hahaha Matt kena tipu.**

**BB: permisi author.  
**

**Taichou: ya..**

**BB: mau beli buku tidak, ada DOUJIN YAOI juga.  
**

**Taichou: *kena sasaran* Benarkah! taichou mau!  
**

**BB: harganya Rp 300.000  
**

**Taichou: kok mahal banget.  
**

**Matt: *bangkit dari kuburnya(?)* Itu dia tukang tipunya! *nunjuk BB*  
**

**Taichou: hah?  
**

**BB: oh..maaf author, aku harus segera pergi *kabur*  
**

**Taichou: eh..tunggu doujin yaoi-nya gimana! *ngejar BB*  
**

**Matt: Tunggu! *ngejar BB juga*  
**

**Mello: *datang* baiklah..kita tinggalkan mereka. Jadi readers, kesimpulannya adalah kita sebagai manusia harus berhati-hati tehadap penipuan. Sekian Reportase Investigasi(?). Review please... *puppy eyes no jutsu*  
**


End file.
